Confession of a Skeleton
by SkulduggeryCain
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie secretly love each other... Will they ever have the courage to own up to their admirations? Or will they just flirt all the time? Let's see...
1. Skulduggery reads the truth

**Hello guys!**

**I have returned this story to its original form, the completely unedited version!**

**My reason for this action is simple.**

**I didn't like the edited version, and too many people enjoyed the original.**

**So because of this, the original COAS has returned!**

**(New readers, this doesn't concern you.)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant stood with his back against the wall. He was waiting for Valkyrie Cain to finish school, as he had nothing to do. He also had something to say to her, but didn't know how. It was like one of those things which are just unexplainable. He reached up and corrected his disguise. The scarf which covered the lower half of his skull had dropped slightly, revealing some of the white bone underneath. As he pushed the disguise back upwards, he noticed a small sign on the notice board. Intrigued, he walked up to it and peered at it closely.

'Valkyrie Cain loves you'

He stepped back immediately, horrified. He didn't know how the message had got there, or who had written it, but he was terrified of it nonetheless. Strangely, he decided to look at it again. As he drew close, the writing came into clear view.

'You love Valkyrie Cain'

He backed away again, startled. He shook his head manically. It wasn't possible that the message could have changed. Nobody had opened the board and replaced it while he was watching, so how could it have happened? Yet again, he decided that it was important for him to examine it once more. He needed to know how the message had changed without anyone changing it. Skulduggery casually stepped forward, and leaned in towards the notice board once more.

'Why don't you tell her?'

He looked from left to right. There were only a few people other than himself in the playground. Oddly, they were all looking at him like he was crazy. He shrugged, and turned to the notice board.

"Because I don't want to admit it," he whispered.

Just then, the school bell rung out loud and clear. Kids began swarming out, searching for their parents and carers. One girl, Valkyrie, made a beeline straight for Skulduggery. At the sight of her, he straightened up, turning away from the notice board.

"What are you doing here?"

_Classic,_ he thought. _She doesn't ask why I was just staring at a message like it was alien, she asks why I'm here. Typical._

"I'm here to pick you up, obviously."

"Why? I don't need you to." Valkyrie moaned. Skulduggery shrugged, and placed a hand in the small of her back.

"Come on, the Bentley's waiting," he said.

"One minute," Valkyrie said, waving her arm in the air. "There's a message here I need to read..."

Skulduggery saw in an instant what she was looking at. He could see, even from this distance, what it said. He gulped. He decided to leg it. It was too embarrassing. He couldn't stay here.

He took one step.

He took another.

He took one more.

And then, just as he was about to run off, Valkyrie was there, a hand on his shoulder.

"OK, it turns out that swimming club is off tomorrow. I assumed you were going to tell me, as you were reading it before I came. "

Skulduggery nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I was going to, but then I forgot to. Sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Valkyrie replied. "I got the message anyway."

She started the walk across the playground. Before setting off after her, Skulduggery looked back at the notice board one more time. He moved in closer, and read the same notice he had previously read three times before.

'She'll find out one day, you know. She'll discover your feelings. What will you do then? Be grateful it wasn't today.'

He stared at it for another moment, before raising his arm discreetly. The message began to burn up, and soon there was a small pile of ashes inside the glass.

"Well when she does, I'll make sure it's on my own terms," he muttered. Sighing, he walked off towards the Bentley. He was still annoyed about the whole thing. As he drew near, he saw Valkyrie watching him from its side. She was stood on the opposite side to him, waiting to get in.

"Unlock her, then!" she said.

"Right," Skulduggery said abruptly. "OK."

He dug out the keychain from his pocket, and pushed the lone key into the lock. With a soft click, the Bentley unlocked. Valkyrie pulled the handle, opening the door. She slid inside, and sat waiting for Skulduggery to join her. As he stepped into the car and sat inside, he noticed that there was a small piece of paper wedges under one of the windscreen wipers. He growled with annoyance, and reached out of the still open door. He pulled it out easily, and looked at what it said.

'Have fun. This car journey is going to be entertaining for you.'

He scrunched up the paper immediately, and threw it back out of the door. As he pulled the door shut, he noticed Valkyrie was staring at him.

"Is something wrong, Skulduggery? You're very... fidgety today."

"It's nothing," Skulduggery murmured. "I've just had to admit something to myself."

_Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god,_ he thought to himself. _She'll ask what I've admitted now._

"Oh," Valkyrie said shortly. "That's good."

Skulduggery stared.

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"No."

"Oh."

"So, are we going yet?"

"Yes."

Skulduggery started up the car, and placed both hands on the steering wheel. He pressed down on the pedal, and the Bentley drew away from the school.

* * *

**You liked it? You hated it? Drop me a review. C:**

**Please C;**


	2. Let's dance, Skulduggery

**Here's the second chapter! Please enjoy C:**

* * *

Skulduggery didn't say much during the ride to Valkyrie's house. He was still thinking about the notes, and about their new case, and about _her._ Without thinking, he glanced to his left at Valkyrie. She had her elbow rested on the window, and she was staring through the glass without moving. He felt something move in his thoughts, and as he thought about it, he thought he vaguely recognised the handwriting. Suspicious, he decided to have everyone write something down when they were all together again. He suspected it might have been Fletcher's writing, Tanith's perhaps, but definitely not Ghastly's. His was far curlier.

"Valkyrie..." Skulduggery said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Valkyrie jumped and swung her head around way too fast. It pained her, and she gripped it tightly as she answered.

"Yeah, just thinking..." she winced. "About someone..." she added as an afterthought.

_Oh you are, are you? If you're dreaming about Fletcher I'll throttle him. _Skulduggery thought to himself.

"You are, are you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I see." Skulduggery said, smiling. "So, what do you think of our newest case? I don't think we've ever dealt with this guy before, so it'll be someone new for a change."

"I suppose..." Valkyrie said quietly. "But what if he exceeds our expectations? What if he is stronger than we think?"

"Then we'll just have to match that strength," Skulduggery declared. "And win like we always do."

"Yeah." Valkyrie smiled. "Agreed."

They reached the house a few minutes later. Skulduggery got out first, and walked around to the other side. He opened the passenger door, and allowed Valkyrie to step out.

"Thanks," Valkyrie said shortly as she stepped out. She was tall and dark haired, mature for her age, with a strong build and a sharp wit. These days she spent most of her time hanging out with Skulduggery and Tanith, training in combat or just doing fun things. She let her reflection take over her normal life, except for the one day each week that Skulduggery forced her into school. Today was that day. Wednesday.

"My pleasure," said Skulduggery. He was a tall, thin figure, who wore a black suit tailored by Ghastly Bespoke. He was, to put it bluntly, a skeleton. A living one. He had a massive ego, and was constantly told this by Valkyrie. She was usually the one to suffer from it.

"There must be something wrong with you," Valkyrie remarked. "You're never this polite."

"Of course I am!" Skulduggery smiled. "I'm a gentleman. I'm always gracious."

"I've never seen you be gracious, or polite before. Whenever a bad guy shows up you don't ask their permission before booting them in the face or shooting them. You just go right ahead and do it."

"That's because they're-" he paused. "-bad guys." He finished lamely.

"Just because they're bad guys? You told me you were a man of equality!"

"Among friends," Skulduggery mumbled.

"Oh I see. Favouring friends, huh? Nice, Skulduggery. Do I count as one of your friends, or am I just the cocky young girl that helps you out?"

_You're so much more. You just don't know it._

"Nah, you're my partner in crime. We're the top two. So you're my best friend," Skulduggery said while smiling. "You're too good to be just a friend."

Valkyrie smiled and slipping her arm through his.

"That's probably the first time you've admitted that I'm good. Thanks. You've really cheered me up."

She punched his arm playfully.

"But you're still just my friend. I can't return the favour."

"Oh, I see. That's very kind of you, Miss Cain." He poked her in the ribs. Valkyrie laughed, and smiled. Her cheeks had flushed red, and she was desperate not to show it.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?"

"Unfortunately for me," Skulduggery moaned, putting on his best distressed voice.

"Yeah, whatever. See you tomorrow," Valkyrie called, already walking up the stairs.

_I should do something,_ Skulduggery thought quickly. _I should do something right NOW._

"Oh, um, Skulduggery..."

He looked up to see Valkyrie walking back towards him. She was bright red now, and wasn't even trying to hide it anymore.

"I don't suppose you would be interested in... well... I thought that maybe... even though I don't really..."

"What?" Skulduggery asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't be interested in coming... to the school dance, would you?"

Skulduggery's heart skipped a beat. He frowned. He didn't know how that was possible. He didn't even have one.

"Oh, you're not... OK..."

He hurriedly looked up.

"Huh? I'd love to come," he said quickly. "I just frowned because..."

"Because..."

"I... would have to wear my disguise and everything! I would look really odd and stuff..."

"It wouldn't matter. I don't care what the jerks at school say. I don't even see them that much, anyway."

"So why do you want to go? If they're all jerks?"

"Because..." Valkyrie paused. _Should I say something...? _She wondered. _No._ She thought firmly. _It's nothing he'd be interested in._

"Because?"

"Because I want to prove to the idiots that go there that I do have friends. Hopefully ones that can dance," she looked into his black eye sockets.

"You can dance, can't you?"

_Crap._

"Well, I think so," Skulduggery said, already thinking about the fact that he couldn't. "I'm almost certain of it," he corrected himself, noticing Valkyrie's horrified expression.

"Well... you had better be certain soon. It's on next Friday," Valkyrie informed him.

"Okay, well, do you want to practise or something?"

"If... if you wouldn't mind..."

"Not at all." He smiled. He took a step closer to Valkyrie.

"Wha- Not now, Skulduggery!" Valkyrie said, laughing. "We're still outside!"

"Well, OK. I'll meet you at Gordon's tomorrow for a practise. Alright?"

"Yes."

"Good night, Valkyrie."

"Good night, Skulduggery."

For a moment, they looked at each other. Neither of them said anything, but something clicked in Skulduggery's head.

_We're going to dance. In front of people. I can't dance. I need to learn, right now. Damn it. I wonder if Tanith is free...She probably knows how to dance..._

He was just about to walk away when two small arms wrapped around his waist. Startled, he looked down to see Valkyrie hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." Was all she said as an explanation. Skulduggery smiled, and used one arm to hug her back.

"You're welcome."

The hug lasted a few seconds, and then both were too embarrassed to continue. They both walked away, Valkyrie into her house and Skulduggery into his car. Not another word was spoken between them that night.

* * *

**You liked it, you say? Why, thank you! You thought it was a load of crap? Well, help me improve! Leave me a review!**

**NOW C:**


	3. The morning after

**Third chapter is here! :D**

* * *

The morning light sifted through a small gap in Valkyrie's curtains. It rested on her face, which she was desperately trying to shield using her bed covers. Finally she gave up, realising there was no point in trying to stop the harsh light from shining in her face. After all, her covers _were_ white.

Annoyed, Valkyrie threw back the covers and swung around on her bed. She planted her feet firmly on the floor, and stood up. Walking up to the full-length mirror that hung inside her wardrobe, she touched the surface of the cold glass. As she stepped back, a perfect replica of herself stepped out of the mirror. This was the magic reflection which Skulduggery had once conjured up for her, and the constant over-use had caused it to develop its own characteristics.

"Wow," the reflection said. "Your hair is a mess."

"Shut up," Valkyrie growled. "I just got out of bed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the reflection apologised, noticing her pyjamas for the first time. "I thought you had called me out in order for me to get dressed in your school clothes."

"That _is _why I called you out! Valkyrie hissed. "It's nearly time for you to leave!"

"Oh. Never mind, then." The reflection sighed. "I'll just get ready now."

The reflection turned around and started rifling through the wardrobe. It found all the pieces of uniform, and went into the bathroom to get changed. Valkyrie slumped back onto the bed. She was just thinking of going back to sleep when she remembered what she and Skulduggery had planned to do today.

_He always looks at me like there's something he's not telling me,_ Valkyrie thought. _Then again, that's probably what I look like to him._ Suddenly, without warning, the reflection pushed open the door and stepped back into the room.

"Where's the school bag?" it asked.

"Over here," Valkyrie muttered, lazily pointing to the chair in the corner of the room. "Where it always is."

"Oh. Thanks."

The reflection walked across the room and hoisted the satchel over its shoulder.

"I'll go greet your parents now," it said. "Have a nice day with Skulduggery."

"Hang on, wait. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"You have? What?"

"You always act so distant now. It's like you're always thinking about something, without really listening to me or anyone else. You need to focus, or you'll be discovered!"

The reflection nodded. "OK," it said. "I'll work on that."

"You're doing it again," Valkyrie grumbled. "Honestly, what is wrong with you?"

"I..." the reflection paused, scuffing the carpet with the tip of its shoe. "I think..."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love," the reflection finished.

Valkyrie just stared.

"In love..." she whispered. "How? I know you've grown independent over the course of your existence, but that's going a bit too far..."

Valkyrie examined the reflection. It looked how it always did, the mirror image of herself. But then, Valkyrie noticed something.

"You said my hair was a mess. Why isn't yours all over the place too?"

"Because I brushed mine in the bathroom just now."

"Why?"

"Because you usually do before you call me out. This time you haven't, so I had to do it myself."

Valkyrie stared in admiration.

"You could almost pass as a normal human being now."

"Great. Isn't that what I'm supposed to be already?"

"I suppose so... Hey, we're getting off the point here. Who are you in love with?"

The reflection shrugged.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Valkyrie said loudly. The reflection shushed her immediately.

"I don't know who it is you find attractive, so how am I supposed to know who you like? I only get these feelings from you, you know!"

Valkyrie gulped.

"Well, never mind then. At least I know how you feel. That's good. Now, get downstairs before my Mum starts shouting. I'll see you later."

"Have a nice date with Skulduggery."

The reflection stepped out of the room, and its footsteps echoed back up to her as it walked down the stairs. It took Valkyrie a few moments to register what it had said, but by then it was too late. If she went down now, she would have to explain why there was two of her. And then she would have to explain everything about the world of Mages and Sorcerers. She decided not to storm down in a rage like she wanted to.

_I can't believe that stupid reflection. Me and Skulduggery on a date? It has to be joking. We're not even close. I don't even know when his birthday is._

Valkyrie frowned.

_I should probably know when his birthday is._

Valkyrie decided to ask Skulduggery when his birthday was later. After all, he knew when hers was.

He knew it well enough to have gotten her a present each year for the past four years.

Valkyrie slowly stood up, and listened at her bedroom door. She could hear the reflection talking to her Mum, and the clanging of a spoon against the bottom of a bowl. Smiling, Valkyrie shut the door and began to get dressed in the clothes that Ghastly Bespoke had made specifically for her. They fitted just right in every way, and had saved her life a few times over the year. It was a three-piece set; the black boots, coat and shirt. Valkyrie always wore them when she wasn't at school, as a precautionary measure. As she was sliding the coat on, she noticed a small scrap of paper lying on the desk. Intrigued, she went over and read it.

'Skulduggery Pleasant loves you.'

Valkyrie stared. Was it some kind of joke? She picked it up and turned it over. It was blank. As she flipped it over again, she noticed that the message was different.

'You love Skulduggery Pleasant.'

"I think you'll find I don't." Valkyrie snorted. She scrunched up the paper and threw it in the bin. Sighing, she suspected it was another prank that Fletcher had tried to pull. He was always doing stuff like that.

"Right, today I'm meeting Skulduggery at Gordon's..."

She crossed over to her window and opened it. Looking down, she saw that there was nobody looking. Quickly, she climbed onto the windowsill. Carefully closing the window behind her, Valkyrie leapt down and used air to slow her descent. She touched down on the grass gently, and looked back at her house. Nobody had watched her from in there.

Thank god.

Taking care not to trip on anything, Valkyrie began on her journey to her dead uncle's house.

* * *

**REVIEW IT NAO! :D**


	4. Arriving at Gordon's

**A slightly shorter chapter... but still a good one... right? ;)**

* * *

Half an hour later, Valkyrie was walking through the double gates which led into the large estate that Gordon Edgeley had once owned. Killed four years ago, he had been the best uncle that Valkyrie had had. Her other uncle, Fergus, was a horrible man who Valkyrie despised. She had never liked him, and doubted she ever would.

As she drew near to the door of the house, the unmistakable outline of the Bentley indicated that Skulduggery had already arrived.

"He's either keen to get this over with, or him and one of the guys have been watching horror films without me again."

Sighing, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Really, she should have entered by window, as she had been known to agree with Skulduggery when he said that 'doors were for people with no imagination.' With a grin, she remembered when he had first told her that, back when she was twelve and had only just met him. Now she was 16, and had known the man for four years.

She still didn't know much about him.

However, he knew quite a lot about her. He knew where she lived, what school she went to, how old she was, her birthday, some of her family, and her interests. She was sure there was more he knew, but wasn't letting on.

She never had trusted Gordon to keep his mouth shut.

As she stepped inside, she remembered that in two years this house would, legally, be passed into her hands. It was just one of the things that Gordon Edgeley had left to her in his will. For this, she was grateful. Closing the door behind her, Valkyrie headed towards the stairs and began climbing. Just as she reached the top stair, a loud popping noise caused her to whip around in a hurry.

"What're you doing here today, Valkyrie?" Fletcher Renn asked. He was a tall boy, 18 years old, with blonde hair that stuck out at odd angles all over his head. He was the last teleporter in existence, and this made him incredibly annoying. He could appear at anytime, anywhere (provided he had previously visited the place.)

"I'm meeting Skulduggery," Valkyrie replied casually. "He and I made arrangements for today."

"Oh, I see," Fletcher said. "Is it anything I should know about?"

"No." Valkyrie said shortly. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I was bored, and needed someone to talk to. I thought maybe somebody might be here that I could speak with."

"Well, I don't want you here today. Me and Skulduggery-"

"It's always about Skulduggery!" Fletcher moaned. "I mean, what's so great about the guy?"

"He's funny, knowledgeable-"

"Handsome, exceedingly talented..." a voice said from below. Valkyrie looked down, and saw that Skulduggery was standing there, looking up at her.

"Your ego is still enormous, I see," Valkyrie commented dryly.

"You can see my ego?" Skulduggery said excitedly. "Where?"

"Shut up," Valkyrie said. "You know that it's a figure of speech."

"That I do," Skulduggery replied. "But as an educated gentleman I feel it is my personal duty to correct you, regardless of whether it is a figure of speech or not."

"Hey there Skul," Fletcher called. "What're you doing here?"

"I arranged for Valkyrie to come here so we could discuss our newest case," Skulduggery told him. "We need to review our strategies."

"Sounds boring," Fletcher said simply.

"May I ask why you are here, Fletcher? If you don't come up with a valid excuse I can't promise your hair will still be there afterwards."

Fletcher gulped.

"I was just leaving, actually," Fletcher said quickly. With a soft 'pop' he disappeared from sight.

"That should keep him out of the way," Skulduggery smiled.

"Yeah," Valkyrie nodded. "I'll have to try that sometime."

Skulduggery gestured to the room he had just emerged from.

"Shall we start?"

"Yes."

Valkyrie was already near the bottom of the stairs when she spoke. Immediately after Fletcher had gone, she had started to move downstairs again.

"Alright then." he paused. "What type of dance are they holding at your school?"

"Any," Valkyrie answered, jumping down the last three steps. "You just dance along to whatever plays."

"Oh," Skulduggery said, surprised. "I thought it would have a certain theme."

"It does," Valkyrie told him, now by his side. "You have to go with someone of the opposite gender."

"And why exactly did you pick me to go with you?"

Valkyrie looked up at him. Skulduggery felt something move in his stomach. Yet again, he frowned. He didn't have one of those, either.

"Because Fletcher is too annoying, Ghastly would attract too much attention and the boys from school aren't attractive at all."

"And I am?" Skulduggery smiled, amusement in his voice. This earned him a glare.

"You know what I mean. At least with you you're not exactly going to pull in other girls or make people look at you strangely."

Skulduggery pointed at himself.

"I, Miss Cain, am a living skeleton. I have no organs, limbs or ligaments. I am held together purely by my own will. And how is Ghastly going to be stared at more than me? At least he's human."

"You were human once, Skulduggery."

"Yeah, and now I'm just a load of bones." he sighed, a trace of sadness etched into his voice.

"You're more than that," Valkyrie whispered. "You're Skulduggery Pleasant, after all."

"You're right," Skulduggery smiled, immediately cheering up. "I am pretty amazing."

"Shut up and go in," Valkyrie laughed, pushing him forwards. "Go on!"

* * *

**REEEEEVIIEEEWWW.**


	5. The practise

**This chapter has EXACTLY 1000 words... I'm just cool like that ;)**

* * *

"Skulduggery... Please, tell me that you can dance..."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were stood in the middle of the room, facing each other. The furniture had been pushed up to the walls, leaving a large space in the middle for them to work in. Skulduggery tilted his head slightly, and watched Valkyrie carefully.

"Yes, I can dance. I even practised all night long, just so that you wouldn't have to worry about it. The question is, can YOU dance, Valkyrie?"

"Uh... probably not."

"I see."

Skulduggery took her left hand in his right hand. He looked at her reaction carefully. She pulled her hand away almost immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting ready to start? I thought you were supposed to dance holding hands and looking like you're hugging each other."

"What planet are you from?"

"That probably wasn't the best explanation. Let me demonstrate."

Valkyrie slowly nodded. She allowed him to take her hand in his, and put one arm around her back. He told her to do the same.

"Like this."

"I bet this looks like ballroom dancing."

"Yeah well I don't know how else you dance these days, so you might as well give it a try."

"Fine, I will. But if I end up looking stupid-"

"-Then I promise you can hate me forever," Skulduggery interjected. Valkyrie nodded.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Ok."

Skulduggery let go of Valkyrie for a moment, and went to turn the music on. As he did so, he exhaled deeply. If he had cheeks, he knew they would be red.

_I was that close... I was holding her hand and everything... I should have said something, or done something. I could have just leant down and kissed her. But no, Skulduggery Pleasant has to stand there awkwardly looking like a turkey. Very professional._

He pressed the button and the music began to play. It was a slow tune, and Valkyrie was glad it wasn't awful like the ones she knew Skulduggery liked so much.

"So, when was the last time you danced with someone?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yesterday," Skulduggery replied. "Tanith gave me a few tips."

"Oooh," Valkyrie laughed. "You and her had a little-"

"What are you about to do?"

"Fair point."

Valkyrie held out her hand to Skulduggery. He took it in his immediately, and soon they were slowly dancing around the room. Valkyrie's eyes widened as she saw how close she was to the skeleton. She didn't think she had ever been this close to him, other than when she had hugged him.

"Is something wrong?" Skulduggery asked softly.

"No," Valkyrie replied quietly. "I was just thinking."

"Which reminds me," Skulduggery began, "It's your birthday in three days. Are you having a party?"

"Probably not. Why?"

"I just wondered. If you weren't, I just thought that maybe you and I could... never mind."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter," Skulduggery insisted.

_Why am I saying no? Am I mad?_

"What were you going to say?" Valkyrie persisted. With a sigh, Skulduggery obliged.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to do something... with me... you know, go out somewhere perhaps?"

The tune suddenly changed into a more romantic song. Valkyrie's eyes flickered towards the music player, but she didn't say anything about it.

"That would be nice," Valkyrie smiled. "Could Tanith and Ghastly come too?"

Skulduggery's shoulders sagged.

_No. I meant you, and me, alone together. Not you, and me, and Tanith and Ghastly. That's how it has been for the past nine years!_

"If you want," Skulduggery said.

"Great!" Valkyrie cheered.

"Yeah..."

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery carefully. It seemed that his mind was currently on other things.

_He's not a bad dancer,_ she thought. _I think I'll enjoy dancing with him at school next Friday._

_She thinks she can't dance but she's actually good, _thought Skulduggery. _I wonder whether she knows that now._

Skulduggery stopped moving for a minute to look at Valkyrie. He let go of her back and just watched her. To his surprise, she didn't object this time. She just looked back at him, still gripping his hand.

"Skulduggery..."

"Yes, Valkyrie?"

"You haven't read any strange messages recently, have you?"

Skulduggery inclined his head.

"What kind of messages?"

Valkyrie opened her mouth slightly, but then shook her head immediately afterwards. She pulled her hand out from Skulduggery's grasp.

"It doesn't matter."

Skulduggery folded his arms. _Does she mean-_

"You're not a bad dancer." Valkyrie said, turning away from him. "I expected you to be-"

"Don't change the subject." Skulduggery walked around and stepped in front of Valkyrie. He looked down at her, but she turned her head away. Sighing, he gently took hold of her head and turned it to face him. She slowly looked up at him, and scowled. He let go of her head, and she made to turn it away again. But before she could, she noticed that Skulduggery was watching her. As expressionless as he was, she still knew what that meant. With a sigh, she spoke.

"It was on this scrap of paper that I noticed on my desk. It said that... well..." she looked at him.

"That I love you?" Skulduggery finished. Valkyrie stared.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one. Remember that swimming notice yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw it on that."

"Oh. You never told me."

"You didn't ask me."

"How could I have known to ask you? I only read it myself today!"

"You never told me that!"

"You never asked!"

"You never said!"

Skulduggery turned away from her, and straightened his head. Valkyrie watched him carefully, before finally asking her final question.

"Is it true?"

* * *

**OH, THE PAIN ^**

**Review and tell me how painful it is ;)**


	6. An unwelcome interruption

**A _very _short chapter, but effective, methinks... ;)**

* * *

Skulduggery turned back to look at Valkyrie. Valkyrie wished she hadn't asked now. It would be so painful for him to answer. He couldn't say yes, because that would be wrong. He didn't love her or anything like that. He couldn't say no, because that would make him sound awful and the total opposite of what he really was. And there was no middle option.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer..." Valkyrie sighed.

"No, I'll answer. Eventually I'll know whether I do or not," Skulduggery said quietly.

"I just said you didn't have to!" Valkyrie said. "Weren't you listening?"

"Yes, I was," said Skulduggery. "But I want you to know how I feel."

Valkyrie stayed silent at this. She didn't want to say anything that would upset Skulduggery. However, she was slightly surprised by his statement.

_Does this mean he does feel something for me? After all this time, does he actually-_

A loud bang scattered her thoughts. She saw Skulduggery running across the room, towards the fresh giant hole that had appeared in the wall. But that was the last thing she saw, as something collided with her head. A second later, she was unconscious.

Skulduggery watched as Valkyrie was knocked out, oblivious to what was happening. Contorted with rage, Skulduggery stormed over to the stranger and punched him straight in the gut. The stranger groaned. It sounded like a man, so Skulduggery quickly followed the punch with a kick to the face. The man staggered back, and his mask fell off. It clanged to the floor, and for the first time Skulduggery could see who he was fighting.

He groaned.

"It's somebody new, the Sanctuary said," Skulduggery muttered, kneeing the guy in the crotch. "Somebody you've never fought before, they said. And who does it turn out to be? Sanguine with a piece of plastic."

He shoved Billy-Ray Sanguine against the wall. Skulduggery looked at him, rage fuelling his vicious moves. Sanguine groaned, but then chuckled slightly.

"Hello there, Skull head," Sanguine cackled. "You got some new strength, or has your feelings for Miss Cain got in the way of your ego?"

Skulduggery punched him straight in the face. Sanguine's head rocked back, smashing against the wall with horrifying force. Blood trickled down from the back if his head.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Skulduggery roared. "I've had enough of everyone commenting on our relationship! We're just partners, and no matter what everyone thinks I'm not in love with the damn woman!"

"Oh really?" Sanguine said, forcing the words out. He was no longer cocky, and looked like he was going to faint. "That's not true, is it? That paper obviously didn't let you know, did it?"

Skulduggery tightened his grip on Sanguine's collar.

"So it was you that planted those?"

"Aye. It's more than my jobs worth to tell you who sent me, though. So don't bother asking."

"What are you trying to do?"

"I can't tell y'all that, eith-"

Sanguine's eyes widened as Skulduggery grabbed hold of his throat.

"Grekinjo..." he forced out.

"Thank you, Billy-Ray. Make it much easier by holding out your arms."

The detective let Sanguine down, and Sanguine sulkily held out both arms. The skeleton cuffed them, and pulled him to his feet.

"Right then. On the way to the sanctuary, you can explain who the hell Grekinjo is."

* * *

**Teeheehee. I hurt Valkyrie C;**


	7. Knock out, Revival

**They're driving... driving... drrrrriiiiving... *jolts* **

**READ IT FOR YOURSELF AND ENJOY IT!**

* * *

"So what you're telling me is, you refuse to reveal anything about your employer?"

"Sounds 'bout right," Sanguine muttered sulkily. He was sat in the passenger seat of the Bentley, his hands cuffed and his straight razor confiscated. Valkyrie was laid on the back seat, still out cold, and unaware of anything that had happened. Every time Skulduggery caught sight of her unmoving figure in the mirror he cursed, stamping on the accelerator subconsciously. The first time he had done this it had been the hardest, and Sanguine had yelped in surprise.

"What d'ya think you're doin'?" Sanguine growled, staring at Skulduggery with his empty eye sockets. Skulduggery tilted his head, and didn't say anything. Sanguine didn't know what was wrong, until he finally figured it out.

"Hoho..." Sanguine cackled. "You really love her, don't you? The paper messages, fake though they were, are actually true! How interestin'."

"Shut your mouth, Sanguine." Skulduggery said angrily. "I don't love Valkyrie, I just care for her. She's my responsibility when she is with me, and I'm not going to let you hurt her, do you understand me?"

"Aye, I do. But what are you going-"

Smack.

Sanguine's head rocked back against the Bentley window. He slumped in his seat, now unconscious. Skulduggery huffed and composed himself. He had to get to the Hibernian Theatre.

Now.

Skulduggery paced the small waiting room impatiently. As soon as he had walked through the door, Kenspeckle Grouse had snatched Valkyrie away from him and had set to work on bringing her around. Medical genius though he was, Skulduggery couldn't stand him when he refused to allow him to see his best friend. With a sigh Skulduggery sat in a chair, his head in his hands and his legs together. He didn't feel well at all. He was there to protect Valkyrie against things like this- and yet she always seemed to get hurt every time he tried. He hated to see her drop down, or get cut, or bashed against a wall. He despised anyone that harmed her, touched her, and made her feel hurt or pained. He was like the over-protective brother, always looking out for his sister.

As he thought about her, he felt something move in his stomach. Again, he didn't have one, so he was puzzled as to how these things kept happening. Was it a feeling of anger? Despair? Pity? He didn't have a clue. All he was worried about was Valkyrie.

And then it hit him.

Sanguine had been the one that had placed the pieces of paper. He had been the one to knock Valkyrie out. He had been the one to awaken the feelings that Skulduggery now had towards his companion. He had been the one to ruin their day.

"That idiot... He ruined the practise... now what am I going to do..."

"Come and see Valkyrie."

Skulduggery raised his head to see Kenspeckle Grouse looking down at him. Instead of wearing the horrified and accusing look he usually did, he wore one that suggested he was mildly sympathetic and concerned.

"It's unlike you to invite me to see her, Grouse," Skulduggery murmured, removing his disguise. "You usually can't stand me being anywhere near her."

"Today I have realised something, and that has made me kind hearted. I won't tell you what I've discovered about you, but I will nonetheless wish you the best of luck. I'm sure Valkyrie would want to give you the heads-up, too."

"What are you rambling on about?"

"Nothing. Just go see her."

Skulduggery shrugged and stood up. He walked down the short corridor and pushed open the door and the end. He sighed with relief as he spotted Valkyrie, propped up against the cushions and reading a magazine. As he entered, she looked up and smiled across the room at him. Skulduggery attempted to smile back too, but then remembered he only had a skull for a head. He couldn't show any emotion.

"How do you feel?" Skulduggery asked, strolling up to the bed and reading the patients analysis which Kenspeckle always wrote.

"Absolutely fine," Valkyrie said. "What about you?"

"Relieved," Skulduggery admitted. Satisfied that she wasn't hurt, he sat down on the chair beside the bed and watched her silently.

"Aw. That just shows how much you care about me." Valkyrie mused.

"I do care," Skulduggery said, as much to his surprise as hers.

"Oh really," Valkyrie said, eyebrow raised. "How much?"

"Not much," Skulduggery replied quickly.

"Oh. Ok." Valkyrie said, in what seemed to be a disappointed tone. Skulduggery picked up on this, and subconsciously reached out and took her hand in his.

"You sound almost disappointed," Skulduggery murmured. He had noticed his actions now, and was uncertain whether to let go or keep hold of her hand. He was holding her hand, but she wasn't holding his.

"Am not!" Valkyrie cried, yanking her hand from his grip. "What gave you that idea?"

"Your unhappy tone of voice," he replied, closing his hand. He pulled it back towards himself and didn't say anything else.

"I'm not-" Valkyrie paused. "Well, I suppose I am slightly..."

"Hohoho!" Skulduggery shouted, jumping to his feet and pointing at her dramatically. "Does this mean you actually want me to care, Miss Cain?"

"You do care. You just said you did."

"I do. But not as much as you would like, hmm?"

"You care more than you're letting on, Skulduggery."

"I do not."

"I would go as far to say that you are positively in love with me, you care so much."

"As if," Skulduggery scoffed, folding his arms. "Who would love you?"

"You would."

"Valkyrie... I hate to break it to you, but I really don't-"

"Skulduggery." Was all Valkyrie said. She said it in such a way that was surprising, yet alarming. It was a tone that said I-know-what-you-know-and-you-should-just-stop-pretending-now.

"Yes, Valkyrie?"

"I know you love me."

"Valkyrie, I do not-" Skulduggery paused. He could see that his partner was visibly shifting around in the bed she was laid on. He cried out in alarm.

"Valkyrie, don't move! You're not ready to leave yet!"

"I don't care! You just won't admit your feelings and I don't care anymore!" she said fiercely.

"Valkyrie..." Skulduggery said softly, in the voice that he knew she could never go against. "Please don't make me pin you to that bed."

"I'd like to see you try," Valkyrie said smugly. She immediately regretted it, as she felt four strong bands of air wrapping themselves around her and the bed, rendering her incapable of movement. After a moment, she stopped scowling and sighed. She glanced up, and cried out in surprise as she noticed how close Skulduggery was to her face.

"Valkyrie, I do not love you. Please don't make me repeat that. Understand it now."

She didn't speak, just stared at the skeleton as he retracted and sat back in the chair. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Valkyrie finally cleared her throat. She looked at the skeleton with a fixed expression, and he stared right back.

"You do know it was all a ploy just to see if you did or not, right?"

"I do."

"You're evil. How can you not love me?"

"By sheer willpower and the knowledge that it would never work. Plus the fact I don't actually like you in that sense."

"That's still evil."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"How can evil be a compliment?"

"I don't know."

"So why is it a compliment?"

"It isn't."

"But you just said-"

"Never mind what I just said. This is what I'm saying now."

"Evil."

"I know."

* * *

**Make sure you tell me how evil I am in a review. C:**


	8. After a short incubation period

An hour later, Skulduggery was allowed to take Valkyrie home. Kenspeckle had said that she could be discharged from his care, and that the skeleton should take her straight home so that she could rest. As usual, Valkyrie had protested, insisting that she was well enough to go on normally. Well, as normally as she could in the magical world, aiding Skulduggery in his detective work, stopping evil, and all that stuff. Which wasn't very normal at all really, but it's what Valkyrie classed as normal.

"You had better keep her out of trouble, Skeleton," Kenspeckle growled begrudgingly. He broke through Skulduggery's thoughts, as he had been wondering how he would get Valkyrie home without her trying to follow him back out. He knew she was stubborn, and wouldn't listen, and would always want to help him no matter what. She had never stayed back while he was working.

"I'll do my best, Kenspeckle," Skulduggery told him.

"You had better," Kenspeckle muttered, just as Valkyrie emerged from the patients' room, fully clothed and ready to leave.

"What are you two talking about?" Valkyrie asked, closing the door behind her. "Anything I should know about?"

"Not especially," Skulduggery told her. "Just the usual. Kenspeckle warning me to keep you safe from the bad guys."

"Oh you do that fine," Valkyrie laughed. "But then you have me, who runs into trouble so often she gets hurt."

"You should really stop following him Valkyrie," Kenspeckle groaned. "He's a bad influence, and one day I just know it will be him who gets you killed..."

Skulduggery tilted his head sadly. He didn't want to believe the old professor, but something about the way he had said it had convinced him that it might be a possibility. Valkyrie laughed, and as she did Kenspeckle folded his arms disapprovingly. Skulduggery looked up at her, astonished, and was surprised to find her looking back at him.

"He won't get me killed," Valkyrie said, smiling. "I won't let him. He'd be too lonely without me. I have to stay alive or he'd be devastated.

Kenspeckle grunted unhappily, but didn't retort. He simply just waved her away, a gesture which indicated that he wanted her to leave. Skulduggery was smiling now, or would have been if he had skin. He was pleased that through it all, Valkyrie cared about him and she wouldn't leave him. It made him happy, yet it also made him worry slightly. What if he asked her to leave him in order to escape death? Would she do it? Or would she stay behind to fight alongside him until the very end?

_Probably the latter_, Skulduggery thought sadly. _She's so loyal and stubborn._

"Come on Valkyrie," Skulduggery said, walking towards the door. "Let's give Kenspeckle some peace."

Valkyrie waved at Kenspeckle before bounding after Skulduggery. After walking through the door, she closed it behind her. Looking around for Skulduggery, she noticed that he was waiting for her beside the door in the screen. He looked to be deep in thought, and didn't respond when she waved at him. She walked up to him quickly, and stared up at him. He didn't move.

"Skulduggery?"

He still didn't respond. She began to worry. Was there something wrong with him? But then suddenly he shook himself, and his head swivelled to look at her.

"Yeah?"

_Phew_, Valkyrie thought. _I thought he was injured or something like that. _She smiled at him, and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Tell me anyway."

"No, because it doesn't matter."

"Valkyrie..." he said uncertainly, looking her in the eye, "Please."

"Oh fine," Valkyrie murmured grumpily. "You weren't moving or anything, so I thought you might have been hurt or injured or something like that. You didn't respond."

"Oh." Skulduggery said. "So you were concerned about my personal wellbeing?"

Valkyrie stared up at him. She didn't answer immediately, just looked at him. She still wasn't convinced that he was OK. His body language was all wrong. He was stooping over, and his skull was lopsided, like it wasn't connected to his spine correctly. He seemed to notice he was being examined, and straightened himself. He looked down at her expectantly. Seeing that he must just have been fairly relaxed, she sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes."

She blushed slightly, and turned away. She attempted to step through the cinema screen, but was stopped as two bony arms wrapped around her, keeping her close. She didn't try to wriggle out of his grip, as she knew that she would never get out. Instead she turned around to face him, and smiled up at him.

"You're hugging me."

"I am."

"Why are you hugging me?"

"To assure you that I am not in any was injured or harmed."

"That's not the real reason."

"And what do you think the real reason is?"

"You love me."

"We've had this conversation already. I've already told you that I don't, Valkyrie. Why do you keep reminding me of my feelings?"

"Because it's better to tell the truth about what you feel than lie about what you don't."

He widened his eyes, if that was possible. All he had were the sockets, after all. _That was pretty deep_, Skulduggery thought, amazed. _I bet she wouldn't admit something like her love to anyone though. I know I can't tell her, I'll have to keep lying, but I would much rather-_

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"You just spaced out again."

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"About me?"

"No. Well, yes. But not in the way you think."

Valkyrie sighed. He would never admit it, and she knew it. In her heart, something had stirred, and she was so close to telling him that she felt that they could only be just friends. She knew that it probably wouldn't work. And besides, she didn't really like him that much... did she? Looking at him now, hugging her close, a smile emanating from him, was he really just her friend?

"But you were still thinking about me, yeah?"

"Yes..."

She reached up and slowly put both arms around his neck. She hugged him back, feeling his bony structure against her own body. He rested his head uncertainly on her shoulder, and she rested hers on his chest. For a while they remained like that, in each other's arms, but after a few minutes they separated. Skulduggery coughed and gestured towards the screen.

"After you," he said politely.

Valkyrie stepped through the screen and into the old abandoned cinema. It was a desolate place, adorned with cobwebs and broken chairs. It hadn't been used to display a film in over 30 years. She shuffled out of the way as Skulduggery broke through the surface of the screen, following her into the showroom. He looked down at her after coming completely through, and smiled as best he could.

"Shall I take you home now?"

"No. If I have to go anywhere, let's make it Gordon's. I'll sleep there tonight, the reflection can deal with my parents for me."

"On your own in Gordon's? Is that really a good idea do you think?"

"I'll be fine, Skulduggery. I am 16 you know."

"You're 16?"

"What? You mean you don't even know how old I am?"

"Four years passed fast..."

He began walking down the aisle between the chairs, taking care not to trip over anything. As he walked, he realised Valkyrie was walking beside him, staring at the floor. He didn't say anything, just opened the door for her. They stepped out into the cool night air, and Valkyrie sighed happily.

"It's the school dance tomorrow. Even though our practice was ruined, I think you'll do to be my partner."

"Oh thank you, I feel so privileged," Skulduggery said sarcastically. "So, are we dancing like we practiced?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll make sure I iron my suit for tomorrow."

"I feel so privileged," Valkyrie said, laughing.

"You should." Skulduggery retorted.

"I do," Valkyrie replied.

"Good."

Skulduggery walked away, towards his car. It was a Bentley, and both he and Valkyrie loved it. It was their car, and it never failed to get them where they wanted or needed to go. After unlocking the car, Skulduggery got in and closed the door. He put the key in the ignition and turned it. As the car started, he waited for Valkyrie to get in. After a minute of her absence, he looked in his wing mirror and saw that she was staring at the car with a sad eye. After a moment it seemed to pass, and she walked forward and opened the passenger door. Climbing in, she closed the door and pulled her seatbelt on.

"Are you ok?" Skulduggery asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Valkyrie answered. "I was just remembering the first time I rode in this car. I was 12 and I had only just met you."

"Yeah. That seems like a long time ago now though, doesn't it?"

"Yup. Are we going or...?"

"Yes we are."

As Skulduggery pressed on the accelerator, the car sped out of the car park and out onto the road.

* * *

**Thankyou, loyal readers. Please forgive me for not updating for so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise I will update once I get a few more reviews! :3**


	9. Skulduggerys staying over?

**Hey guys, I know you've been waiting for this chapter just a little too long, so I apologise for that... haha.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine, DarkangelInside. She's also known as Sarah ;) She's brilliant, so everyone clap for her wherever you live...**

**ANYWAY. ****ENJOY!**

* * *

They arrived at Gordon's estate ten minutes later. Valkyrie practically leapt out of the car as it rolled to a halt, as she was keen to run up the concrete steps and unlock the door using the key which had, along with the house, been left to her in her late uncle's will.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery called out to her from the car as she bolted up the stairs.

"What?" Valkyrie shouted back as she inserted the key into the lock.

"I'm going to go now if you don't want me around."

"What?" she hissed, pulling the key out of the lock. Whipping around and running back towards the car, she noticed that Skulduggery looked quite forlorn, if that was possible to express on his skeletal face. Skulduggery coughed, surprised, and leant back slightly as she advanced. But when she reached him, her expression was tender and not at all imposing like he had expected.

"What gave you the idea that I didn't want you around?"

"Well you seemed a bit annoyed with me and didn't talk to me at all during the ride in the car so I assumed..."

"Oh I wasn't angry at you, if that's what you mean! I was just thinking about... stuff."

"Does stuff include me?" Skulduggery asked jokily.

"It does, actually," Valkyrie admitted, leaning up against the Bentley beside him. "I was thinking..."

"Thinking?" Skulduggery questioned, staring at her through his black eye sockets.

"Well..." Valkyrie began, "It's quite late now, and there's no point in you going home just to come back a few hours later, so I just wondered whether you would... I don't know... want to stay here tonight?"

Skulduggery's heart did back flips as he looked down at her questioningly. He knew he had heard her right, he had heard the words _stay here tonight_, but he still couldn't believe it.

"You're asking me to stay here with you?" he asked, looking what he thought to be awkward.

"Yeah." Valkyrie said shortly looking up at him. "Will you?"

"Sure, if that's what you want..."

Skulduggery turned and locked the Bentley with one press of a button. He patted the car and said goodnight to it, acting as if it were a real person. He did this a lot, and by now Valkyrie was used to it. Sometimes she even took a part in the greetings and goodbyes herself.

"Uh, follow me then I suppose," Valkyrie said awkwardly, leading him up the stairs to the house. He followed behind her, about two paces back, ensuring that he wasn't close enough to feel that familiar urge to reach forward and sweep her up in his arms. That feeling had been present for a short while now, over the past few days he had felt a little odd in her presence, like she was waiting for something to happen. He knew he was being stupid, but he still couldn't shake the thought out of his head.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes?" Skulduggery said, looking down at Valkyrie. She was smiling up at him, looking slightly awkward yet mostly happy.

"You spaced out again. You've been doing that a lot recently! You'd better not do that tomorrow while we're dancing!"

"I won't!" Skulduggery said indignantly. "I promise."

"Good. Now go on in, the door's been open for five minutes now! I've probably let all the cold in!"

"Oh it won't matter," Skulduggery grumbled, walking inside.

"Yes it will!" Valkyrie sighed, walking in herself and closing the door. "We'll be cold."

"I can't feel temperature changes," Skulduggery mumbled, removing his hat and scarf and throwing them onto the hat stand. "I'm a skeleton."

"Well I can, so it does matter to me," Valkyrie said, taking off her coat and hanging it up on one of the bronze hooks which were attached to the wall.

"I know, I know." Skulduggery muttered with a sigh, pushing open the door to their left and walking through. Valkyrie removed her shoes and scarf and placed them with her coat, making sure everything was neat before following him into what they called their living room. In the middle of the space there were two chairs, one sofa and a large table. Hanging around the room were several pictures, most of them framed advertisements for one of Gordon's horror novels. Valkyrie had been trying to take them down for several days now, but they wouldn't budge. It was like they were super-glued to the wall. Knowing Gordon, they probably were, as he had always feared that a thief would come and steal them off of the wall while he was asleep.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery said as he sat down in one of the chairs. He crossed his legs and folded his arms, resting his head back against the fabric. "Can I ask, what are you going to wear tomorrow for the dance?"

Valkyrie looked at him awkwardly. She had narrowed her wardrobe down to two dresses. One was a light blue colour, which nearly touched the ground and was decorated with different assortments of beads in tiny little flowers all over. The other dress was coloured red, which stopped at the knees and was comfortable to wear. She still hadn't decided which one to go for, because she was trying to picture which Skulduggery would prefer. It was hard with him, especially as she knew he probably wouldn't mind which one she wore.

"I haven't really decided yet..." she told him, grinning sheepishly. "I've narrowed my choices down to two dresses, though. I'm just not sure which one."

Skulduggery leant his head forward slightly, inclining his head. "Do you need help with the choice?"

"I think I might if i don't decide soon," Valkyrie admitted, once again picturing herself in each dress inside her head and deciding the good points about each one.

"Shall we give it half an hour, and after that I'll have a look and help you decide which one to wear?"

"Sure. That would be great."

At that point, Valkyrie knew that she wouldn't even try to come to a decision in the half hour she had been given. After all, if she was trying to go for the one he would like best, why think about it, decide and then get it wrong when she could just ask him?

"You've got half an hour. What colours are these dresses?" Skulduggery enquired, thoughtful.

"One is red, the other blue," Valkyrie replied, sitting down on the other chair. It was opposite the one Skulduggery was sat in, so she just looked across at him wistfully as he took in what she had said.

"I see. And which colour do you prefer most of the two?"

"I like them both," she said in response. "The red one would go well with my hair, but the blue one is better decorated..."

"Now I see why Ghastly thought that going clothes shopping with Tanith was a nightmare," Skulduggery chuckled quietly, uncrossing his legs and arms. "Girls are so fussy about clothes."

"That's because we want to look good in front of people," Valkyrie told him reproachfully. "We care about our image."

"Hey, we men care too," Skulduggery insisted, shaking his head. "We just don't need a lot to make ourselves look good."

"On the contrary, I think men need more to make themselves look impressive," Valkyrie disagreed.

"You would," Skulduggery grumbled, already aware of how hard it was to impress Valkyrie for more than five minutes. A gust of air blew into him then, sending the chair rocking backwards. Too much weight was at the back, tipping it backwards and over. Skulduggery rolled out of it as it fell, glaring up at Valkyrie as she laughed quietly.

"Sorry Skul, I just had to." She apologised, getting up and walking over to him. "I had to get you back for your remark."

"I knew you would," he sighed, pushing the chair back upright from where he was on the floor.

"So why do it?" she asked, extending a hand out to him.

"It's worth it to see you laugh," Skulduggery sighed, taking her hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. When he looked at Valkyrie again, she was staring at him with a grin on her face.

"What?" Skulduggery asked cautiously. He recognised that smile. It was a smile of cunning, of planning, of a person who was about to make a fool of him.

"It's worth it to see me smile, huh?" Valkyrie smiled, letting go of his hand. "You enjoy seeing me smile?"

"It's always nice to see you smile," Skulduggery said without thinking, still not realising what he had said and what it had implied.

"It's _always _nice to see me smile?" Valkyrie was laughing now, smiling at him warmly. Eventually he got it, after a minute of silence, he realised what he had said.

"It's always nice to see anyone smile," he corrected himself quietly.


	10. Making Dinner, and Fainting

**Hi again guys!**

**I apologise yet again for being a bit late, but I was kinda busy... hahaha.**

**Anyway, here is the latest chapter! I got up out of my warm bed especially to update, don't you feel special? You had better ;)  
^(You should also probably thank my wonderful fans on facebook, they made me happy :D)**

**If you do have Facebook and love my writing and are not currently a fan, why not become one? You'll get special information, status updates when I update a story, discussions... I love it :D**

**Link on my profile!**

**Happy reading ^_^**

* * *

Skulduggery kept relatively quiet while Valkyrie began making her tea. He watched as she put the Yorkshire puddings in the oven, laying the potatoes and carrots in separate pans on the top of the stove to boil. She put the chicken in a tray in the oven also, making sure that the tinfoil didn't cover the sides. Once she was satisfied that everything was alright, she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and waited for her meal to be ready. She rested her head in her hands, her elbows up on the table as she slouched forward. Her eyes darted to Skulduggery often, who was stood impassive in the doorway of the room. Valkyrie didn't know what he was thinking, but she knew he was pretty mad at himself. What he had said had clearly meant something, yet he hadn't meant to say it at all. I wonder if he knows that I like him...? She thought. I don't think he does, but i can't be sure. This is just so complicated! I shouldn't even like him, it's ridiculous! I mean, he's like what, 400? The thoughts kept going around in her head, and each time she thought them she pushed them away again. Taking one last look at Skulduggery, she inhaled sharply and opened her mouth to speak.

"So... it's the dance tomorrow."

She got no response from Skulduggery. He was stood as still as ever in the doorway, seemingly staring at the wall opposite him.

"I hope we don't look too stupid out there..."

Still no response.

"Do you think we'll look stupid, Skulduggery? Skulduggery?"

"What?" The skeleton muttered, looking over at her with a slightly dazed expression on his skull. "No, we'll be fine. There will be people out there who will look way worse than us."

"What's wrong, Skulduggery?"

"What do you mean?" Skulduggery said. He walked over to the table and sat down in a spare chair, looking at her silently.

"You're acting like you're upset with yourself, or angry with yourself. Why?"

"I'm not upset with myself... but I am slightly angry, I'll admit that much."

"But why are you angry?" Valkyrie sighed, her eyes flickering towards the oven. Five minutes until the chicken was done.

"Because I said something that made it seem like I have feelings for you."

"And do you?" she couldn't hide the hopeful element in her voice, and even as she said it he noticed and straightened up slightly.

"To be honest, and this is very honest, I really don't know if I do or not. I can't tell. I'm not used to feeling... well, anything like that. I don't think I'll be able to tell."

"Oh," Valkyrie said, disappointment entering her tone. "That's ever-so-slightly weird."

"I know," Skulduggery laughed half-heartedly as the oven started beeping. "Your food is ready."

Valkyrie got up from her chair and grabbed the oven mittens. She didn't speak, just pulled open the oven door and withdrew the chicken tray from inside it. And while she was facing away from him, while he couldn't see, a single tear fell and began working its way down her face. She couldn't wipe it away, not with the chicken in her hands. She'd have to put it down on the table behind her, and that was where Skulduggery was sat. He was bound to notice, and if he didn't he wasn't dumb. He would know what she was brushing away, and god knows how he would react to THAT.

As she turned around, she tried holding the tray in one hand and attempted to use the other to wipe the tear away. She brushed it off gently, making sure there were no traces, but just as she was turning the tray hit the oven door and tipped. She didn't have time to grab the chicken as it slid off, and she closed her eyes as she watched it drop to the floor. When she didn't hear the noise of it hitting the floor, she slowly opened her eyes to see Skulduggery stood up, his arm out, the fingers of his right hand extended. The chicken was hovering dangerously close to the ground, but like he always did Skulduggery had managed to stop it just before it hit. Valkyrie breathed out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, relaxing again as she realised her dinner was safe.

"Thank you," Valkyrie said, placing the oven tray on the table. Skulduggery guided the chicken onto it before answering; making sure that it was the right way up and leaving enough room for the vegetables and Yorkshire puddings to fit on as well.

"It's nothing," Skulduggery said, sitting down again. "You've been waiting to eat all day, so I'm not exactly going to let your food drop on the floor when you're just about to eat it."

"Regardless of that, thanks." She smiled warmly at him before turning back to the oven. She turned all the dials to zero, and waited a minute for the pans to cool. She picked up the one with the potatoes inside and turned to the table, spacing them out on the plate next to the meat. She put the carrots on next, arranging them neatly in order to leave enough room for the Yorkshire puddings. When she looked up from her meal she found Skulduggery staring blankly at her, his skull tilted in the way which made her think that he was examining her.

"What? Is there something on my face? Is it gravy?"

"No, it's not gravy."

"But there IS something on my face! What is it?"

And then she felt it, as she frowned in disgust. The single tear which was making its way down her face. She hadn't even noticed it. Silently Skulduggery stood up and took the one stride to stand in front of her. Gently he raised his hand to her face and wiped the tear away. They stood like that for a moment, staring at each other, before Valkyrie smiled weakly up at the skeleton.

"You remember the first time we met?"

"I do."

"When I fainted and you had to catch me."

"That wasn't our first meeting, that was our third."

"Anyway, you remember that, right?"

"I do."

"Well I feel like I'm going to faint again, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Not at all."

And then she collapsed. Skulduggery caught her, watched her slip into unconsciousness. And as he did so, he silently hugged her to his chest. Even though he knew she had fainted, he still could of sworn that she had slipped one arm around his back and squeezed. He shook his head, silently laughing, and then picked up the girl he secretly admired and carried her out of the room.

* * *

**It's an AWWWW moment that we leave off on... Please review, the Button is riiiight there! ^_^**

**Like there**

**V**


	11. Some films, some food, some conversation

**Hello again so soon! ^_^**

**Another chapter, due to my good reviews, heavy support and fangirls so in sync it's crazy!**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Alexandra Penworth, a Anonymous reviewer, who actually isn't so anonymous because we talk on Facebook.**

**So, this is for her ;D**

**Happy reading everyone ^_^**

* * *

Valkyrie woke up five minutes later on her living room sofa, laid down with her hands on her chest. Skulduggery was sat next to her, dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead. He stopped when she turned to look at him, folding the cloth neatly and putting it in his suit pocket.

"Are you okay?" Skulduggery asked, moving into a kneeling position.

"I feel better," Valkyrie muttered, a blush spreading into her cheeks. "Thanks."

"It's nothing, Val," Skulduggery sighed, tilting his head slightly. "I'm just worried about you."

"You don't have to be," she said. "You don't have to worry about everything."

"I don't worry about everything. I just worry about you."

"Why?"

Skulduggery stood up, straightened his suit, and then looked back down at her. He extended his hand towards her, and she took it. He gently pulled her to her feet, steadying her when she swayed. When she nodded to say she was alright, he let go and put both hands in his pockets.

"Your dinner is still warm, it's on the table, and you've only been asleep for five minutes so you haven't missed much."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I'm not," Skulduggery said defensively. "I'm just leaving it so I can answer it when I know the answer."

"Sure you are," Valkyrie muttered, shaking her head. She walked towards the kitchen door, making sure that Skulduggery was still in the living room before sitting down at the table. She looked at the warm plate of food in front of her, noticing that it was steaming slightly as she picked up her knife and fork. She smiled a small smile before beginning to eat, thinking about the next day and what it would entail. She was looking forward to the school dance; it would make a nice change from saving the world all day long.

After ten minutes Valkyrie had finished eating and was washing the dishes at the sink. Her phone was on the table behind her, and when it started ringing she quickly dried her hands on the towel and rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?" Valkyrie said, answering before even looking at who was calling.

"VAL, HI!" A loud voice shouted from the other end of the line. Valkyrie moved the phone away from her ear slightly, sighing as she recognised Alex's voice. Alexandra Penworth was one of Valkyrie's best friends, a young elemental just like she was. She lived in Haggard, just ten minutes away from Gordon's, and she came round often so they could talk or train together. Skulduggery always kept out of the way when the two of them were together, as whenever Alex saw him she always asked him random questions about his line of work and whether she could join in and help them out. He always said no, but then she pestered him and he couldn't stand it when people did that.

"Hey Alex," Valkyrie said, moving the phone back towards her ear. "How's it going?"

"It's good," Alex replied, mercifully quieter than last time. "How about you?"

"I'm fine too, Skulduggery's here and he's in the living room so I don't have long."

"Oh. What's he doing? Isn't it a bit late?"

"He's sat on the sofa I think, and he's staying over tonight so that's why he's here."

"He's staying over?" Alex sounded incredulous. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it just seems a bit odd, that's all," Alex said. "What are you two gonna do?"

"I don't know," Valkyrie admitted. "Probably not much, maybe talk for an hour and then I'll go to sleep. After that I don't have a clue what he'll be doing as he doesn't sleep. Maybe he'll read a book or something."

"Maybe. Anyway, the reason I called: Are you free tomorrow night?"

"No, sorry, I'm going to my school dance tomorrow."

"Ah that's cool!" Alex laughed in Valkyrie's ear. "Who're you going with? It's not Fletcher, is it?"

"No, it's not Fletcher," Valkyrie laughed too, smiling to herself. "Actually, I'm going with Skulduggery."

There was a pause. Valkyrie waited for a response, but Alex didn't give one. Eventually she moved the phone away from her ear, to check it was still connected, and it was. She frowned. Was something wrong with Alex?

"Alex?" Valkyrie said, sounding slightly worried.

"Yeah, sorry," Alex spoke, her voice quiet. "So, Skulduggery huh? You two get closer every day. Listen, I've got to go now, my little brother is coming, and you know what he's like. I'll talk to you later? Okay, bye."

She hung up before Valkyrie even had chance to answer. The phone quietly beeped as Valkyrie flipped it shut, the time and date flickering onto the secondary screen. She silently placed it back on the table, wondering what she had said that had made Alex leave so suddenly. The only thing that she could think of that had affected her was when she had mentioned Skulduggery, but why would he pose a problem? She didn't understand. As she turned back to the sink, she heard footsteps on the laminate flooring. She didn't turn, she just picked up the dishcloth and resumed washing up.

"And what was that about?" Skulduggery asked, walking slowly towards her.

"Nothing," Valkyrie lied. "Alex just wanted to know if I was free tomorrow night."

"Which you're not."

"No."

"Because you're going to the school dance."

"Yes."

"What was wrong with Alex? As soon as you mentioned you were going with me, she didn't reply until you spoke again. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Skulduggery," Valkyrie said, picking up the fork she had used and drying it off with the towel. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She said something about her little brother coming, but I don't think that's it. I don't have a clue."

"You can ask her in the morning, I suppose," Skulduggery muttered, passing her the plate.

"I suppose I can," Valkyrie sighed, taking the plate and drying it. She put it away in the overhead cupboard once she was done, ensuring that the kitchen stayed tidy. She picked up the knife and fork and slid them back in the cutlery draw, shutting it again with a soft click.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"If it's okay with you..." Valkyrie began, "I'd like to resume our conversation from earlier, you know, about feelings and stuff."

"That's fine," Skulduggery said, shifting slightly. "But I'm not sure what you're expecting me to say."

"I'm not expecting you to say anything, unless you actually want to say something."

"That's even better."

"You don't even have to agree to talk to me about it."

"I don't, but you'd just ask again later."

"Well, that's true."

"So I might as well just talk to you about it now, it'll save me from having to do it later."

"It will."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Valkyrie looked up at him, peering into his empty eye sockets. He looked back at her, at least she thought he did, it was difficult to tell with him as all he had were two black holes where his eyes should have been.

"Feelings. I said that already."

"Your feelings, or my feelings?"

"Your feelings."

"My feelings about what?"

"Me."

"My feelings about you?"

"Yes!" Valkyrie said, getting slightly exasperated. She smiled though, knowing that he was playing with her. He knew exactly what she meant, but he still wanted to annoy her about it.

"You're a great partner, you get on my nerves with your persistence, you can't drive at all and I am never letting you anywhere near the Bentley again after the last time you drove her, you're easily angered and I can see that I'm doing your head in right now because I'm not talking about the right type of feelings which you want me to talk about."

Valkyrie hit him on the arm and then walked into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and waited for Skulduggery to join her, watching him as he walked through the door. He sat down on the sofa beside her, turning to face her.

"Well I'm still not sure about how I feel," Skulduggery began slowly, "but I do know this. I care a great deal about you Val, I don't want anything to happen to you, you're one of the few people I can trust and you're a really great friend. I don't like the fact that you get hurt all the time, some of the injuries you've had have scared me, but you've got through everything and you're really committed to what we do. Does that help in any way? I feel weird right now. I think I gave too many complements."

Valkyrie didn't answer for a minute. She just stared at him. She couldn't believe that he had just said all that, let alone said it to her face. She stared for a short while longer before breaking out into a big grin. She began blushing slightly, laughing quietly as Skulduggery scratched the back of his skull.

"Thanks." Valkyrie said, looking at Skulduggery happily. "I think you just made my day."

"No problem, I suppose..." Skulduggery replied, looking a bit awkward.

"You do realise that what you just said made you sound like you like me."

"Is that what complements do these days? Or is it just young people overreacting?"

"It's neither."

"Oh."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, but then Valkyrie couldn't hold back any longer. She launched herself at Skulduggery, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing so hard it would have forced all the air out of a normal person. As he was, Skulduggery stared down at her as she hugged him, her face looking down to avoid his gaze.

"Valkyrie?"

"Yeah?" her response was quiet, embarrassment leaking into her voice.

"I've worked out how I feel now."

"You have?" she raised her head and looked up at him.

"Yeah. I feel that you should loosen your grip on me as my ribs are feeling like they're about to break."

Valkyrie scowled and let go altogether, sitting back on the other end of the sofa.

"Are you sulking now?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes."

"Well don't."

He shuffled towards her and sat there for a moment, looking at her while she glared at him. After a minute her face relaxed and a loose grin appeared back on her face.

"Fine."

She closed her eyes, and then reached up to rub them. When she opened her eyes again, Skulduggery was no longer sat on the sofa next to her. He was over by the DVD cabinet, peering through the glass at all the titles on the shelf.

"Do you want to watch a DVD?"

"Sure, a horror one?"

"That fine. One thing though, we are not-"

"Can Tanith come?"

Valkyrie already had her phone in her hand, her fingers flying over the buttons as she typed a quick message to her friend.

"-Inviting Tanith," Skulduggery finished lamely.

"Sorry, already done," Valkyrie giggled, pressing the send button. I also invited Ghastly so you won't be alone. Tanith can hide behind him and I'll hide behind you, does that sound okay?"

"I suppose it'll have to, as this isn't an open-ended decision, is it?"

"No, it's not."

"It sounds fine."

"Great!"

"Val?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure that you'll be able to get some sleep tonight, won't you? You look ready to drop already, never mind after all the films I know we're gonna watch."

"Don't be a spoilsport, Skul!"

"Okay, okay," Skulduggery said, sighing. "I'll shut up now and wait for them to get here, like your good pet skeleton."

"You're not my pet," Valkyrie told him, standing up and walking towards him. "You're my best friend."

Skulduggery didn't speak again, just wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. Valkyrie smiled into his shoulder and hugged him back, noticing how even though he had no heat to emanate he was still warm and relaxing. They just stood there for what seemed like an age, holding on to each other and grinning. Eventually a knock on the door sent them flying apart, and when Valkyrie opened the door a young woman flew through and hugged Valkyrie tight.

"Hiya Val!" Tanith Low said excitedly.

Ghastly arrived a few minutes later, and Skulduggery opened the door to let him in. Valkyrie and Tanith were already sat down, Tanith in one of the chairs and Valkyrie on the sofa. When Ghastly walked in Valkyrie waved to him, and pointed at the TV screen. The opening credits to their film of choice were rolling, showing the actors starring and the title of the film. Ghastly took a seat on the other chair, and the three silently waited for Skulduggery to come back in. He did so five minutes later, carrying an object which Valkyrie recognised to be the Echo stone cradle.

"You brought Gordon to watch?" Valkyrie asked, one eye slightly wider than the other.

"This was one of his favourite films when he was alive," Skulduggery explained. "I thought he might like to watch too."

"How very considerate," Ghastly's smooth voice said as Echo-Gordon rose up from the stone.

"Hello everyone, what are you all doing here?" Echo-Gordon asked, looking around the room. He found his answer almost immediately, and shut his mouth for fear of being told off by Tanith. It was a well known fact that she hated being disturbed when reading or watching something.

"Hi Gordon," Valkyrie whispered as Skulduggery placed the cradle on the coffee table.

"Hi Steph," Echo-Gordon whispered back, winking. Skulduggery sat down next to Valkyrie while the two talked in whispers, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid being shouted at. Thankfully Tanith didn't comment. As the film started properly, Valkyrie moved as close to Skulduggery as possible and snuggled into the sofa. Glancing across at her, he saw her smile at him before turning her attention to the TV. Sighing silently, he looked towards the TV himself.

_Tomorrow_, he thought to himself. _Tomorrow I tell her. I can't take it anymore, it's just too hard. I have to tell her I love her. I'll tell her at the dance, that'll be a good setting for it..._

_Definitely tomorrow._

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy this? :D**

**If you haven't already, like my author page on facebook, the links on my profile, you know you wanna.**

**Also please review! The button is... well, you know where it is.**

**V It's here! V**

**:D**


	12. A Serpine Nightmare which causes

**OOOHHH MYYY GODDD.**

**I am SOOO sorry for not updating. I couldn't help it. I had no creativity. But now I do.**

**(It's all thanks to the awesomeness which IS Flaring Rhythm... And her crazy 'UPDATE NOW OR ELSE' conversations with me.**

**So this... is dedicated to her. Yeah, to that crazy nutter we all know and love.**

**She might just kill me now but I don't care ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

**Skul**

* * *

The film lasted for three hours, by the end of which both Tanith and Valkyrie were asleep. Ghastly had left an hour early, claiming the film was boring him, but really he was concerned about his shop and needed to go set up for the day ahead. It was 11pm when the film ended; Tanith was curled up in the chair while Valkyrie was laid on the sofa. Her head rested on a cushion while her legs were curled up behind her. Skulduggery was sat in the little space that was left, staring at Valkyrie. Her pretty face was highlighted by the lamplight, her eyes closed as she slept peacefully. He wished that he could just lean over and kiss her, or maybe hug her, but he didn't dare. He would no doubt wake her up; after all, bone wasn't the most inconspicuous thing to feel in your sleep.

Suddenly she turned over slightly, rolling dangerously close to the edge of the sofa. _She's going to fall off! _Skulduggery realised a few seconds later, darting off of the sofa and catching Valkyrie as softly as he could as she dropped into his arms. He stared at her for a moment before standing up slowly, holding her as best he could. A minute passed as he stood there with Valkyrie in his arms, gently breathing in and out. Just at that moment she twisted in his arms, her left hand gripping his tie as she snuggled into him. He stared down at her again, wanting more than anything just to kiss her. But he couldn't. At least, not without his façade tattoo activated. He supposed it would be an awful experience to kiss cold teeth.

He slowly began walking towards the living room door. Because she was 22 now and had inherited her uncle's riches four years before, she now partially lived in the house – she was slowly moving in. Soon she wouldn't live with her parents anymore; thus the reflection which she had grown so dependent on over the years wouldn't be required as much anymore. He carefully carried her up the stairs, being very careful not to trip and drop her. He reached the top stair and took her into her bedroom, laying her down on the bed as softly as he could. Skulduggery pulled the covers gently over her, tucking the sheets under the mattress to keep the heat from escaping out from under them. He stepped back gingerly, making sure she was still asleep. Valkyrie didn't move. She was still fast asleep, gently breathing in and out as she lay in her bed. Skulduggery smiled his skeletal smile and quickly undid the top button of his shirt. He slid both hands under the collar and tapped the identical symbols which were carved into his collar bones. Immediately the skin sprung up, the soft brown hair growing, the sparkling green eyes appearing in the eye sockets. Skulduggery's mouth turned up into a real smile, a genuine human smile, as he took the one step back to the side of the bed. He knelt gently down next to it and stroked a stray piece of hair back behind Valkyrie's ear.

"I love you," he said, gently tipping his head and kissing her on the cheek. "I really do."

He stood up and looked around the room. He wondered what to do now that Valkyrie was asleep. He could go talk to echo-Gordon, but she might hear as the study was the next room over. He supposed that he could read a book, but he had already read all of the ones in Gordon's library – he had spent so much of his free time here, and during that time he had just been swallowed by the literature which Valkyrie had said he could read. Skulduggery couldn't deny that Gordon had been an _excellent _author – every book he had written was something that Skulduggery felt that could never have been written for one simple reason – it was way too brilliant. He never admitted that he was a fan, of course. Valkyrie would stare incredulously while Tanith jeered at him from all angles. She was THE biggest Gordon Edgley fan that anyone had ever seen – to challenge that fact was to ask for your own demise. She'd shout herself hoarse at anyone who claimed to be a bigger fan, and bombard them with questions until they admitted she was the better fan. Nobody, of course, had ever challenged her after that first time. The guy who had challenged her position had been unable to speak for weeks – astounded by her extensive knowledge on the dead author. They didn't know of course that she had been talking to the man himself, even in death.

Skulduggery broke off from his thoughts as Valkyrie started struggling around in the bed. He moved closer instinctively, recognizing the familiar movements as whoever was attacking her in the nightmare came at her. He immediately strode around to the other side of the bed, crawled across and laid next to her, pulling her into him. She lashed out once more before bolting upwards, taking Skulduggery with her.

"SKULDUGGERY!" She screamed, shivering.

"I'm here, shush," Skulduggery whispered, turning his head to look at her. She looked around at him, tears streaming down her face. She coughed and spluttered, the tears trailing fast down into her mouth. Skulduggery wiped them all away with his thumb, looking at Valkyrie sadly.

"What happened?" He said soothingly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Was it Sanguine?"

Valkyrie shook her head.

"Dusk?"

She shook her head again. Skulduggery sighed.

"Serpine _again_?"

"Y-Y-Yes," Valkyrie choked out, still crying. "He killed everyone, we were in this massive battle, and then… then he-"

"Shh, calm down," Skulduggery said, pulling her closer to him. "It was just a dream…"

"But Skulduggery!" She cried, grabbing a fistful of his shirt in her hand. "He killed you!"

"He may have done," Skulduggery said, casting his green eyes downward at her hand. "But it wasn't real. I'm perfectly fine, look! I'm not dead. Well, I-"

"Oh shut up," Valkyrie laughed, using her free hand to clear away her remaining tears. "I don't need you to tell me, once again, that you're a skeleton."

"Oh, good," Skulduggery said. "It seems you've finally got that fact into your head!"

"Oy!" She said, laughing again as she hit him on the arm. "I'm not stupid. I knew that before."

"Sure, sure," Skulduggery sighed, releasing his grip on her. Her grip however did not waver. It just seemed to get tighter.

"I was so scared, Skulduggery…" Valkyrie murmured, picking up his left hand and examining it. "It seemed so _real_, you know?"

"I know," Skulduggery said quietly. "I know. You should get back to sleep now, it's half past 11!"

"I don't want to, it might come back!"

"It won't."

"Skulduggery, you can't promise that."

"Yes I can. I'm amazing like that."

"Your ego grows bigger by the minute, did you know that?"

"I did. Now get some rest, I'll be in Gordon's study if you need me." He made to get up but Valkyrie didn't let go of his shirt.

"Stay here with me," she whispered. "Please."

Her whispered plea made his nonexistent heart throb. He sank back onto the bed again, lying down. Valkyrie laid down beside him, still clutching at his shirt. Her small hand was gripping it so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

"Val," Skulduggery said, looking at her hand. "You might want to loosen your grip a little…"

"Oh!" Valkyrie giggled quietly. "Sorry."

Her hand released it grip on the shirt but didn't move. It rested on his chest as she snuggled into him, staring up into his dark green eyes. He stared back down into her chocolate brown ones, wondering what on earth she was doing. _Whatever it is, I'm not complaining_, Skulduggery thought to himself.

"Thank you, Skulduggery," she said, smiling at him.

"No problem," Skulduggery replied, smiling back. "You get some sleep now. I won't move, I promise. I don't even think I can…"

"Shut up." Valkyrie's tone was series, but her eyes were playful. She grinned and rested her head on the pillows.

"Night, Valkyrie," Skulduggery murmured, turning on his side so she could see his face. His head rested a few mere inches away from hers, their eyes interlocked.

"Night, Skulduggery." Valkyrie said, closing her eyes.

Skulduggery pondered for a moment before acting. He swiftly planted a small kiss on her forehead, resting his head back down a moment later. And as he lay there watching Valkyrie fall asleep, she began snoring gently. Skulduggery laughed softly, smiling. And just as she fell into unconsciousness, Valkyrie smiled too.

* * *

**ARGH! WAS IT GOOD? DID I WRITE IT OKAY? D:**

**TELL ME!**

**(...VIA REVIEW!)**

**V**


	13. Waking Up

**Oh christ. How long has it been since I last updated this story? Too long, you say? I agree with you. It HAS been a looong while.**

**Anyway! After so long, here is the 13th Chapter of COAS! I hope you all like it... :3**

**In the next chapter, the long awaited dance occurs. Now doesn't that interest all of you weird reader people. I bet it does.**

**Anyway... ENJOY THIS ;D  
**

**(Dedicated to the wonderful people I name Springaling and Katy. :3)**

* * *

Skulduggery woke up a few hours later, still facing Valkyrie in the bed. She was facing away from him now, her arms curled up in front of her. She was smiling still, her body was relaxed and no part of it was tense. _No nightmare after that, then, _Skulduggery thought, smiling his skeletal smile. While he had slept the façade had receded, leaving him with just his frame once more.  
He pushed back the covers gently, being careful not to pull them off of his apprentice as she slept soundly beside him. Once he had managed to extract himself and had stood up beside the bed he flattened the covers down once more, tucking them in so that none of the heat would escape. He sighed as he moved to the edge of the room, creeping around the outer wall and praying that there wasn't a creaky floorboard somewhere in front of him which would wake Valkyrie up if he stood on it. Thankfully, he reached the door without such an annoyance. Carefully prising the door open he slipped out onto the landing, gently pulling the door closed behind him. With Valkyrie in a restive state he didn't want to wake her, agitate her, or even worry her. He just wanted her to rest, to relax and to recharge before the search for the mysterious crime lord Grekinjo begun.  
Skulduggery quietly crept around to the staircase, slowly beginning to descend them once he was sure that Valkyrie was still asleep. He gently walked down each step, treading on each one only briefly to ensure that the least amount of noise was made. As he reached the bottom he looked back the way he had come, listening intently. He couldn't hear any movement so he kept moving forward, through the doorway on his left and into the living room. Tanith was still curled up in the chair, fast asleep and making a purring sound that was near perfect to the mewing noise which a cat made. Skulduggery quietly laughed at the noise, creeping across the room and through the doorway at the other side which led into the kitchen. Noiselessly closing the door, Skulduggery undid the top button of his white shirt and tapped the matching symbols engraved into his collarbones. Immediately the flesh leapt up out of nowhere, spreading over his skull and filling out his features. Instead of the skeletal head he now had a full head of hair, intense green eyes and soft lips. He had a slightly pointed nose and chin, also ears which protruded out from under his brown locks. He looked exactly like any normal mortal did. He was, to be fair, pretty normal most of the time.  
After his flesh had righted itself and was correctly displayed over his bones, Skulduggery flicked on the kettle and sat down at the kitchen table. He mindlessly played with his hands until the kettle beeped, signalling that the water was boiled. Standing up he walked back over to the counter, opening a cupboard above his head and withdrawing a cup. He placed it down on the counter, quickly moving his hand further forward in order to grasp the jar in which the tea bags were held. After unscrewing the lid and taking a tea bag from it, he replaced the lid and dropped the little bag into the cup, smothering it in water a few seconds later. Once the bag was well and truly drenched Skulduggery stopped pouring water into the cup and placed the kettle back on the stand. He stirred the bag around inside the cup, trying to get as much flavour as he could out of it. After a minute or so he used the spoon to crush it up against the side of the cup, getting out the last dregs before dropping the tea bag into the bin behind the kitchen door.  
"Why am I even making a drink anyway?" Skulduggery asked himself quietly as he walked over to the fridge and took a bottle of milk out from inside it. "It's not like I need or even want one..."  
"Maybe you were being physic and knew I wanted one," a voice called from behind him.  
"Tanith, you're awake?" Skulduggery walked over to the counter where the steaming cup sat and poured some of the milk in. "I thought you were snoozing like a trooper."  
"That's what you thought, not what you knew," Tanith sighed, walking over to the kitchen table and sitting in the chair that Skulduggery had previously sat in. "How are you this morning?"  
"I'm good," Skulduggery sighed, stirring the drink again. "Just a bit nervous, I guess."  
"It's Val's school dance today, isn't it?" Tanith watched Skulduggery's back as he finished stirring and took a sip of the tea. "And also the day you've promised yourself that you'd tell her how you feel."  
"How did you know that?" Skulduggery turned around and looked at Tanith with a worried expression on his face. "I haven't been talking out loud about it, have I? Come to think of it, how did you even know that I like her? I've never even-"  
"It's down to a woman's gut feeling, now shut up," Tanith stopped Skulduggery just as he was about to go into a phase of ranting. "You also told Ghastly about it, didn't you?"  
"Well, yeah," Skulduggery averted his eyes to the floor. "I told him. But I didn't tell you!"  
"Well no, you didn't," Tanith agreed. "Ghastly did."  
Skulduggery took another long sip of his drink, thinking carefully. If Ghastly had told Tanith, was there anything to say that he hadn't told Valkyrie as well? He didn't know. He had always been able to trust Ghastly with things like this, but even so...  
"Oh, and before you start going off into one of your other worlds," Tanith interrupted his thoughts like a shotgun. "Ghastly has said that he hasn't told anyone else. I haven't told anyone else, either. Val doesn't know."  
"Thanks, Tanith," Skulduggery nodded appreciatively. "Speaking of you, actually, what do you think I should say? You know I'm hopeless when it comes to relationships."  
"Well I can't help you," Tanith laughed. "It's Val we're talking about. The girl you've known and loved for the past four years. Even though we've all said it's wrong, and that it wouldn't work, or that the age difference is too great, there's no denying that there's some kind of connection between you two. So I suppose it's about time we supported you, right? Just say what you want to! Anything that you say, even if it's ridiculous, I'm sure Val will love. If she feels the same way about you, and if she loves you as much as you do her, then nothing you can say will ever change that fact. If she loves you back, and if she wants to be with you, no matter what you say or do will change the inevitable fact that you two are meant for each other! All you have to do is tell her how you feel! Go look ridiculous!"  
"How supportive of us you are, Tanith," Skulduggery laughed despite himself. "Thanks for that little speech. I'll bear in mind everything that you've said when I tell Valkyrie how I feel about her. I'll do it with a smile on my face and when I remember all of what you've said, I'll laugh and subconsciously thank you for all of your advice."  
"You won't remember a word of what I just said after you've told her. You'll be too busy worrying about what she's going to say in response to your love declaration."  
"And THAT'S what I was truly saying."  
"Just tell her, okay? And don't make a fool of yourself."  
"I'll try not to."  
Skulduggery drank in the last bits of his tea and then set the cup down on the counter, sighing. Today was the day that he was finally going to let his true feelings be known to the girl he loved.  
"So what are you planning to say to her?" Tanith asked, examining her nails. "You have some sort of plan, right?"  
"No!" Skulduggery sounded incredulous. "I only _just _asked you for advice on that! Don't you remember or something?"  
"Oh, I do," Tanith nodded. "I just thought you were lying about it."  
"Why would I be lying?" Skulduggery sounded exasperated. "Honestly, why do you think I would lie?"  
"Because you didn't like what you yourself had come up with?" Tanith raised her eyes from her hand to study Skulduggery's expression. His mouth was half open in surprise, one finger slightly bent in the air pointing at her accusingly.  
"Not bad," Skulduggery righted himself once he saw Tanith's eyes widen at his expression. She looked like she was about to burst out laughing at him.  
"So, you genuinely don't have a plan?"  
"Not a one."  
"Well then Skulduggery," Tanith began, standing up and reaching out to Skulduggery. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the table, kicking out a second chair from under it at the same time. After sitting him down firmly, Tanith sat back in her own chair, crossing her legs and looking at Skulduggery very critically.  
"Welcome to lesson one; how to ask out a girl."  
"Am I going to die in this lesson of yours?" Skulduggery raised an eyebrow.  
"It's likely that you'll die, but not in the literal sense. With embarrassment, maybe."  
"Can I pass?"  
"No."  
"I hate you... so _very _much."  
"That's wonderful. Let's begin." Tanith grinned, showing off her white teeth. "You ready for this?"  
"Not at all. What horrors are you going to teach me about?"  
"There are none. I'm simply going to educate you in the female mind and then give you some tips on how to draw Val in."  
"Do I really need your tutoring? I'm beginning to regret asking for your opinion on the situation."  
"Oh just shut up." Tanith folded her arms and looked at Skulduggery with a look on her face that could kill.  
"Fine..."  
"The first thing I'm going to say is that-"  
Before Tanith could finish the sentence, the kitchen door opened and a weary-looking Valkyrie walked in. Skulduggery immediately sat up bolt-upright in his seat, doing his best to look innocent.  
"Skulduggery." Valkyrie looked annoyed.  
"What?" Skulduggery asked gingerly, standing up slowly.  
"You said you weren't going to leave the room until I woke up."  
"I needed a drink!"  
"Sure." Valkyrie sighed, walking over and leaning on a third chair. "So what is this? Are you having a late night party?"  
"Actually, Tanith and I were just discussing the school dance," Skulduggery shook his head. "I just wanted some advice on what to wear, stuff like that, you know?"  
"Why would you ask Tanith for clothing advice?" Valkyrie didn't sound convinced. "Wouldn't Ghastly be a better person to ask? You know, a man-to-man chat thing?"  
"Maybe, but I just asked Tanith anyway, okay?" Skulduggery folded his arms.  
"Fine," Valkyrie took the bait and shook her head. "I'm going back to bed..."  
"Night, Val," Tanith said enthusiastically, speaking for the first time since her friend had entered the room.  
"Night, Tanith," Valkyrie smiled at her before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Skulduggery, you are so lucky she believed you just now," Tanith said once she was sure that Valkyrie wasn't listening at the door. "How have you managed to keep it from her for so long?"  
"I honestly don't know, Tanith," Skulduggery sighed. "I honestly don't know."  
"What should we do? I can't remember what I was saying."  
"Me either. I might just go upstairs and talk to Echo Gordon for a bit."  
"Good plan. Catch you later then," Tanith sighed. "Good luck for tonight. I might leave before you come back down again."  
"Cheers, Tanith," Skulduggery thanked her, getting up from his chair and crossing to the door. "For everything. You've helped me a great deal."  
"It's nothing, Skul," Tanith smiled warmly. "You just get the girl, alright?"  
"I'll try," Skulduggery laughed, leaving the room. Tanith just watched him as he left, the smile on her face fading a few seconds of his absence.  
"Man you're so weird," she sighed after a minute, standing up and brushing herself off. Without another word she walked through the house towards the front door, leaving the building within two minutes of her conversation with Skulduggery ending. Silently and quickly she left the house grounds, heading off to Ghastly's tailor shop without looking back.

* * *

**Sorry that there were no defined paragraphs, I understand that it may have been quite hard to read... anyway, please do the following...**

**REEEEVIIIIEEEEWWWWW!**

V Down There V


	14. Obstruction  DAMN SANGUINE!

**HOLY CRAP THIS UPDATE IS LIKE THE FIRST THIS YEAR. **

**HOW DISGRACEFUL AM I?**

**D:**

**GUYS, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING D: I had my laptop stolen a while back which contained all of the story files etc and all my books on it, so I simply didn't have the inspiration, time or knowledge to write any more of the story. However, now I have read the story back over and have remembered what I was heading towards, so now, here is, FINALLY, chapter 14 of Confession of a Skeleton!**

**Yes, I'm evil. Love me. 3**

**ENJOY, MY PEOPLES!**

**~SkulduggeryCain**

* * *

After his conversation with Tanith, Skulduggery had headed into town in the Bentley in order to buy himself some suitable clothes to go to the dance in. He didn't want to embarrass Valkyrie in his regular pinstriped suit, and he figured that he couldn't wear his old tuxedo as he was pretty sure it was over 100 years old now. Because of these two factors, he pulled up outside one of the biggest clothing stores in the city centre and activated his facade. After making sure everything was in the right place, he stepped out of the Bentley and activated the car lock with a simple press of the button on the key. He strode towards the doors with a springy step in his stride.

* * *

Two hours later, Skulduggery re-emerged from the department store carrying two large boxes and a smaller box. He had made a lot of money over the years doing his job as a detective, and as such he could afford to splash out every so often. He had bought himself two new outfits; one was a black tuxedo, and the other a dark pinstriped suit. He had told himself many times that one could never have enough suits.

As he made his way back over to the Bentley, he noticed that a certain dark-haired person was leaning up against it. He nearly dropped the boxes in surprise at the sight of her, and tried unsuccessfully to hide them. In the end he gave up and sighed as loud as a skeleton could.

"China..."

"Skulduggery." China Sorrows smiled widely at him from where she was standing. "What a pleasant surprise... And it's an even bigger one to me that you have done what the modern world has been doing for the past two centuries; shopping!"

"Yes, I've gone shopping, and what of it?" Skulduggery had reached the Bentley by now and slowly placed his three boxes on the top of the bonnet.

"You NEVER go shopping."

"Well yes, I know that, but..."

"But what? Is there something special going on that I haven't heard about? Because if there is, that would be amazing! As you say, I DO usually hear about anything important..." China smiled her dazzling grin, displaying all of her perfectly-aligned gleaming white teeth. "So? Care to share?"  
Skulduggery unlocked the Bentley and then took the boxes back into his arms. Placing them carefully in the back seat, he straightened up and looked into China's startling blue eyes.

"Do you really have to know?"

"Naturally. I AM the gossip monger, as you have told me so many times..."

Skulduggery rolled his facade's eyes and nodded towards the passenger side of the car.

"Get in if you want. I'll explain on the way, and then drop you off at wherever you were going."

"That's very kind of you," China smiled and opened the car door. She slid inside the passenger seat of the Bentley and shut the door with a brief _click_. Skulduggery soon followed her in, closing the door and buckling his seatbelt into the locking position.

"Oh, and Skulduggery?"

Skulduggery's head visibly sagged. He inserted the key into the ignition and turned it, nodding briefly as the engine kicked into life. As the car begun to start up, he slowly turned his head in China's directly and gazed at her scrutinously.

"What now?"

"I am not your apprentice, and as such, I do hope that you don't expect me to wear a seatbelt."

"It's your own funeral," Skulduggery hammered his foot down onto the accelerator and the car sped out of the car park.

* * *

A few hours later, Skulduggery was back at his house hanging up his new clothes in his wardrobe. It had turned out that China had infact known all along about his situation with Valkyrie, and so she had taken it upon herself to give him some tips on what to do, much like Tanith had earlier in the day.

After hanging up his clothes an deactivating his facade, he decided to take a book from his shelf and have a good old-fashioned read. For a while, he was happy in the fantasy world of J.R.R. Tolkien, however after an hour or so his mobile phone began playing 'The Girl From Ipanema', signifying that someone was calling him.  
Skulduggery carefully placed his bookmark back into the book and then strode across the room to where his phone was still vibrating on the armrest of a chair. He looked at the caller ID for a moment before whipping the phone up to where his ear should be and accepting the call.

"_Skulduggery! Are you there?"_

"Grand Mage? What on earth could you be calling me for at this time?" Skulduggery used his free hand to support himself against the wall.

"_You know a few days ago, you brought in Billy-Ray Sanguine about that Grekinjo guy?"_

"Yeah, I remember that... Has something happened?"

_"Sanguine has broken out of his cell, lord knows how! He's escaped from the building and it is evident that he's heading back off to his boss. We're trying to locate him, but we're going to need every man we've got to help capture this moron and his boss, whoever that may be. I expect to see you and your apprentice here in a few hours or god help you, you're fired!"_

Skulduggery tightened his grip on the phone and fixated his glare on a crack in the paintwork on his wall.

"Sir, I already told you that myself and Valkyrie are not open to work tonight! We have other arrangements. You already agreed to us having this time away from work!"  
_  
"I agreed to you having that time off while Sanguine was still in custody! I am not joking about you two losing your jobs, Detective Pleasant. Get yourselves over to the Sanctuary by 6pm or I swear, you two are fired! And I am NOT joking!"_

The phone went dead and Skulduggery's glare intensified. His one night with Valkyrie, and he couldn't even have that. He had wanted to tell her today, and he still would even if he had to do it while beating up two evil fiends.

"Damn that asshole Sanguine..." Skulduggery uttered before flicking through his phone contacts and dialling Valkyrie's number.

* * *

**Well aren't YOU a gorgeous review button...**

**VVV**

**x**


End file.
